swordsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
A collection of questions that are frequently/hypothetically asked regarding the gameplay of Swords of Fate. This page is still being expanded. Ancients How do I learn Dual Weapon Mastery? Secret Skills, such as Dual Weapon Mastery and Single-Handed Power-Up, gives you tremendous advantage in battle. To unlock it, you must first fulfill the requirement as shown in the Book. That is, if you can find the Secret Skills Book. Some skills are locked, what do I do? Not all skills are unlocked from the start. You need to fulfill the pre-requisite of Skills at a certain levels as shown in the Skill book to unlock a new skill. I want to rebuild by character skills, can I do that? Yes you can! Look for the Skill Reset button under The Ancients page, and for a small price, you get to re-pick all your character skills and build again from scratch. Why does the skill I learn not appear in battle? Some skills (e.g. Silent Killer) require Fury Level Max to activate. These skills would not appear in the skill slot if you activate your Fury at Level 1. Furthermore, some skills requires a specific weapon to execute. For example, Wild Retaliation requires you to equip dagger to make it appear in battle. Arena (PVP) How do I obtain more tokens? Arena Tokens can be bought using Dracon Gems. 3 Tokens can be bought with 9 Dracon Gems or 5 Tokens can be bought with 12 Dracon Gems. When do my Arena tokens get refreshed? Arena tokens, even the unused ones, will be replaced with a new set amount of Arena Tokens at 00:00(GMT+8) every day. How are glory points calculated? In Arena Battles, there are a maximum of three rounds that goes on during the battle. If your opponent is defeated in Round 1, you will earn 150 Glory Points. At Round 2, you will earn 125 Glory Points. At Round 3, you will earn 100 Glory Points. You will lose 30 Glory Points every time an opponent has defeated you. When will I receive my rewards from Arena? Eligible players will receive their rewards within 24 hours after a Arena Championship has ended. They will receive it in their Rewards Chest. How do I hire premium mercenaries? # Go to the Arena # Tap on Battle Team # Tap on Hire More Mercenaries # Premium Mercenaries are at the top of the screen ' ' Armory How do I obtain weapons? You can obtain weapon through World Exploration, War Conquest Reward, PVP Arena Reward, Event Reward, or by means of Weapon Forging. How do I obtain armors? You can obtain armor through World Exploration, War Conquest Reward, PVP Arena Reward or Event Reward. How do I unlock my second weapon slot? First of, you need to upgrade your Sword and Dagger Masteries to level 20 each, upon learning all the skills needed you can now have your second weapon slot by unlocking the Dual Hand Mastery in Secret Skills. What is the most effective way of strengthening weapons? Weapons get more XP via strengthening when the base and ingredient weapons are in the same category (ie. Axe, Sword). Maximum weapon XP is gained when base and ingredient weapon are the exact same weapon. All my equipments are suddenly gone missing. What do I do? It might be caused by sudden loss in internet connectivity. Try restarting the app to obtain your equipments back. Army Barracks How do I increase my daily army bonus? You can increase your daily army bonus by inviting more friends into your army via Facebook. Additionally, you can also increase it by obtaining a VIP Status. '' '''What is the use of Army Strength?' Army Strength contributes to the amount of damage you will do when you call in Army Support in War Conquests. You can increase your Army Strength by inviting more friends into your army via Facebook or recruit more soldiers for 4 Dracon Gems per unit. '' Battle '''The enemies are becoming too strong, what should I do?' To increase your battle prowess: * Train your character by fighting random battles in explore mode * Forge stronger weapon or strengthen your existing weapon at the Blacksmith * Learn new skills at the Ancients * Equip and use items in battle * Use Boost Potions before battle * Lastly, in desperate situations, use emergency potion to regain full health How do my various stats affect my performance in battle? * HP shows player's overall health points * Attack determines the amount of damage dealt to the enemy * Defense determines the amount of damage taken from an enemy attack * Evasion determines the chance of counter attack * Speed determines energy regeneration rate * Accuracy determines the chance of enemy evasion How can I increase my energy regeneration rate in battle? You need to increase your Speed stat by equipping weapon, armor, or War Machine part that gives a Speed boost. Additionally, you could complete War Machine Secret Quests for additional bonus. How do I avoid super attack? You can't dodge Super Attacks. Block Super Attack instead to minimise the damage. Why can't I activate some of the skill in battle? Some skills (e.g. Silent Killer) require Fury Level Max to activate. These skills would not appear in the skill slot if you activate your Fury at Level 1. Furthermore, some skills requires a specific weapon to execute. For example, Wild Retaliation requires you to equip dagger to make it appear in battle. How do I charge up my Fury faster? The Fury bar charges whenever you deal or receive damage. You gain more Fury points from attacking the enemy. How do I equip an item for a battle? To equip an item, click the Armory building in the City, click on the two slots in the bottom right corner to equip your battle items! Remember, only a maximum of 2 are allowed per battle. Clan What is the use of declaring another clan as a rival or an ally? If you declare another clan as a rival, every victory you get against a rival clan member will earn you 1.5x more glory points than normal in the Arena. However, you will also lose 1.5x more glory points if a battle is lost against a rival clan member. Declaring another clan as an ally prevents clan members from both clans to battle one another in the Arena. How do you calculate Clan Glory points? Clan Glory Points are the total amount of glory points added from each individual clan member in a clan. When will I receive my rewards from Clan Championship? Eligible players will receive their rewards 24 hours after the Arena Championship has ended. They can collect their rewards in the Rewards Chest. Can I choose my own Clan Championship rewards from the chest? No. Explore How can I explore an area? Conquering an area will allow you to explore it. How do I refill my Action Points? Action points can be filled via these methods: *''Drinking Kaldi Ice Blend(restores 20 AP and 40 Stamina Points) from the Desert Merchant'' *''Drinking Jutai Spiced Java(restores 40 AP and 20 Stamina Points) from the Desert Merchant'' *''Drinking a AP Vial Lite(3 AP), AP Vial S(10 AP), or AP Vial L(50 AP) '' How do I increase my Action Points capacity? Your Action Points capacity can only be increased by leveling up. After every 10 levels, your maximum Action Points will be increased by 10 What kind of rewards can I get by exploring an area? You can get four different kinds of Common and Common+ equipment, or a unique War Machine Part that can be equipped on your War Machine. Forge How do I obtain friendship points? Friendship Points can be obtained via these methods: *''Completing Main Quests'' *''Getting it as a reward from spinning the Dracon Wheel'' *''Clan Rewards'' *''Championship Rewards'' What kind of weapons can I get from friendship forging? The possible weapon rarities you can get from friendship forging is Common, Common+, Uncommon, Uncommon+ and Rare weapons. You can get any type of weapons with the said rarities above. Is it possible to obtain a Rare Weapon using Normal Weapon Forging? Yes, though the chances are low. Is there any way to increase my chance of forging Super Rare weapons? You can increase your chances by getting a VIP Status. '' Marketplace '''When are the drinks from the Desert Merchant ready?' The drinks will only be available during a fixed timing every day. These drinks can only be consumed once everyday as well. SEA Servers: Kaldi Iced Blend: 12:00 - 13:00 (GMT+8) Jutai Spiced Java: 16:00 - 18:00 (GMT+8) US Servers: Kaldi Iced Blend: 19:00 - 20:00 (GMT) Jutai Spiced Java: 01:00 - 03:00 (GMT) How often does the Secret Merchant deal gets refreshed? The Secret Merchant randomly visits the Marketplace 3 times a week. She will only appear once a day and her offers will only last for 3 hours. '' '''How do I obtain more Wandering Blacksmiths?' When your character reaches level 10, the Wandering Blacksmith can be encountered during Explorations in any region. Finding the Wandering Blacksmith in higher leveled regions will yield more EXP for your weapon. War Conquest My conquest progress bar is not updated after battle, what went wrong? You might be battling a War Conquest that is meant for a different area. Check the Public list in War Conquest Listing and pick the War Conquest with the correct area name (ie. Jutai War 1-3 is meant for Area 1-3). Alternatively, you can always create your own conquest. How do I create my own War Conquest? In Conquest Listing page, click on "Create War Conquest" button below the list of all available conquests. Speficic Quest Item is needed to create a War Conquest in each area. You can obtain quest items by exploring. What kind of rewards can I get from completing a War Conquest? Weapons, armors, fame, and pride. Some of the weapons and armors can only be obtained via War Conquest, so make sure to finish them. How I choose my conquest reward? Conquest Rewards are earned by chance. However, the secret here is that the most damage inflicted by the player increases the chance to find rare weapons & armor. Higher level War Conquests also have a higher chance to drop rare weapons and armor. War Machine How do I obtain a War Machine Part? War Machine Parts can be obtained through exploring an Area. Each War Machine Part is unique to its region, offering different status boosts to the player and to mercenaries that are also from the same region. You can customise your War Machine Parts by going into the War Machine building in the City View. '' '''What is War Machine Secret?' These are Secret Quests that can be completed in order to give your War Machine Parts a stat boost. There are three mastery levels which can be earned by completing three Secret Quests for each region. '' '''My War Machine Secret bonus does not seem to be applied, what do I do?' The War Machine Secret bonuses only applies in War Conquests if: #''You have completed the War Machine Secret Quests'' #''The War Machine Parts you are equipping is the same type as the region you are in.'' It will also apply in Arena Battles if: #''You have completed the War Machine Secret Quests'' #''The mercenaries in your team is of the same region type as your mercenaries'' VIP How do I obtain VIP status? Whenever you buy Dracon Gems or complete surveys in the VIP Info page, it will add to the VIP Status progress bar. Once the progress bar has been completely filled, you will obtain VIP Status 1. If the progress bar is filled up again, you will obtain VIP Status 2, and so on. '' '''What is the benefit of being a VIP?' There are a lot of benefits that comes with being a VIP. You will have increased Stamina, bonus EXP and Gold gain, maximum Arena Tokens, and more! You can find out more about the VIP Status by: #''Tap on the "GET MORE" button'' #''Tap on "VIP Info"'' #''Tap on "See All Benefits"'' Others How do I contact support? When you are in the City View: #''Tap on the Info button on the upper right hand side of the screen (it should be an "i" surrounded by a circle)'' #''Tap on the first icon below it. '' A draft email will appear. To help the Support Team better with their investigations, include as much details as possible for them to narrow down and resolve the issue. '' '''The game always crashes after playing for a period of time, what do I do?' ''Try closing any other apps on your mobile device before playing the game. The crashes could be due to your mobile device lacking sufficient RAM to run the game alongside many other apps. ''